Mixtures of compounds can be difficult to separate because of similarities in physical properties. These similarities can require the use of inefficient methods to separate the compounds, which can result in higher costs for the final products. For example, mixtures of sugars need to be separated to produce chemical feedstocks, however, current methodology is inefficient and requires the use of solvents that can be harmful to the environment. Thus, there is a need for more efficient methods of separating and/or purifying compounds from a mixture. The methods of the present disclosure fulfill these needs as well as others.